El Castigo
by nataly-malfoy
Summary: OneShot. Draco & Hermione. No Apto Para Todo Público. Menores de edad y mentes delicadas abstenerse! Contiene Lemmon, pero no escenas violentas.


**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**No Apto Para Todo Público.**

**AVISO:** ¡¡¡Menores de edad y mentes susceptibles abstenerse!!!

"**EL CASTIGO"**

La Prefecta de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, se encontraba cómodamente recostada sobre el sillón de cuero negro que formaba parte del "horrendo y tenebroso" decorado de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales.

Estaba casi totalmente convencida que la misión de volver habitable esa torre, había sido responsabilidad pura y exclusiva del mismísimo Severus Snape.

¡Y todo sea por hacer feliz al inútil de su ahijado! ¿No?

Aunque, por otro lado, y pensándolo bien, si alguien le afirmaba que Voldemort en persona había dado sus "toques de gracia" para volverlo un espacio mas acogedor, no tendría dudas de que realmente lo había hecho.

Sin embargo y muy a su pesar, con el tiempo se había terminado acostumbrando a verse constantemente rodeada de dragones, serpientes y todo tipo de inmundas alimañas, solo faltaba Colagusano para completar el Zoológico. Y en este asunto había tenido una gran influencia la participación de su Jefa de Casa, su EX profesora favorita; cuando con toda la autoridad emanándole por los poros, le dijo:

"Señorita Granger no quiero volver a verla paseándose por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, es una Premio Anual, compórtese como tal."

El "final" había llegado. Estaban terminantemente obligados a convivir y a llevarse bien.

Si es que eso era posible que lo lograran, sin antes morir en el intento…

Creyeron que era todo una locura, que nunca lo lograrían y que terminarían asesinándose mutuamente antes de cumplir las veinticuatro horas de convivencia. Pero como nada es lo que parece, nadie se comporta como realmente es en realidad y las cosas nunca son como uno espera que sean… Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, o sea, lo que nadie en su sano juicio se imaginaba.

El Prefecto de Slytherin, el Gran Draco Malfoy hizo su entrada triunfal, o no tan triunfal a la Sala Común, atravesando el cuadro de La serpiente y El León, o mejor dicho, el cuadro de la serpiente que está enroscada al cuello del león intentando inútilmente de ahorcarlo.

Llevaba su preciada escoba al hombro y estaba con todo su porte altivo, bañado en barro de pies a cabeza. Su tan característico cabello rubio, ya no era más rubio, sino que más bien se parecía a algo podrido y con muy mal olor. Su uniforme de buscador definitivamente había quedado irreconocible, chorreaba agua como si recién hubiese salido del lago o de las entrañas del Calamar Gigante y unos cuantos rasguños por toda su cara y parte del cuerpo, completaban el panorama.

-Va a ser mejor que me duche. – dijo, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta por parte de la castaña. Quien por cierto, trató por todos los medios conocidos de ignorar el asunto para contenerse de partirse de la risa en su cara. Pero sin embargo el chico tampoco ayudaba, porque cuando pasó por su lado dejó ver no solo su mal aspecto, sino también que su escoba estaba partida al medio. Y eso Hermione, ya no pudo soportarlo.

- ¿Qué pasó Malfoy? ¿Nos caímos de la escoba? – Ya había desistido de aguantarse, así que no se lo pensó más y apenas terminó la frase comenzó a desternillarse de la risa sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¿A ti te parece Granger, que si me hubiese caído DE LA escoba, la pobre se encontraría en este estado? No, definitivamente, no. Me caí CON la escoba.-

Su tono trataba banalmente de sonar serio y enfadado, pero su cara demostraba todo lo contrario, si ni siquiera pudo contener la risa. ¡Y Draco Malfoy riéndose de sí mismo! Ese sí que era un suceso digno de ser agendado. Pero para Hermione ya no lo era, porque ya se les había hecho costumbre tratarse de ese modo. Si hasta parecían amigos y todo...

Aproximadamente quince minutos más tarde, Draco bajó las escaleras con la mejor cara de perrito degollado o a punto de serlo. En su mano derecha sostenía una botellita con una poción verde y algo viscosa en su interior. Con solo un par de zancadas, llegó hasta ponerse de frente a una muy concentrada Hermione que lo ignoraba olímpicamente fijando sus ojos detrás de un enorme libro, que a simple vista parecía ser viejo y pesado, aparte de aburridísimo.

Pero cuando el intenso aroma a menta que desprendía el joven llegó a invadir cada resquicio de sus fosas nasales no pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia él. Encontrándose de lleno con unos finos pantalones negros de lino que caían desordenadamente y un poco arrugados, cubriendo ciertas partes íntimas, en las cuales la chica prefería no detenerse a pensar.

La castaña se había quedado completamente inmóvil, como si fuese a causa de algún efecto secundario del perfume de Draco. Y lo único que logró hacer, luego de varios segundos de esfuerzo, un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural diría yo, fue levantar su mirada hasta llegar a fijarla en ese hermoso par de ojos grises. Pero el problema no fue únicamente el chocar con ellos.

El problema no había sido sino otro, que todo el trayecto que sus ojos habían tenido que atravesar hasta llegar al rostro del chico. Empezando el recorrido desde cierta parte de la entrepierna, que le quedaba justo a la altura de su visual; pasando por la cintura del pantalón, la cual se encontraba atada débilmente a su cadera mediante un delgadísimo cordón, también negro, que parecía que podía romperse con tan solo mirarlo.

Subiendo solo unos pocos centímetros más la vista, pudo apreciar y en primera plana, todos y cada uno de los abdominales que delictivamente bien marcados, hacían en conjunto el mejor abdomen que jamás en su vida hubiese visto. Pequeñas y casi imperceptibles gotas de agua, caían desde su revuelto y aún mojado cabello, salpicando sus muy trabajados hombros y su pecho firme, para continuar rodando lentamente y delineando a su paso el perfecto cuerpo. Algunas de ellas tristemente, se deshacían en el camino y otras, las más afortunadas seguían su rumbo hasta llegar a morir en la tela del pantalón. ¡Benditas sean esas últimas!

Exquisito, simple e íntegramente exquisito.

Porque no existía en el diccionario de ningún idioma conocido, un adjetivo calificativo que describiera de manera mas adecuada, el increíble paisaje que se revelaba ante a sus ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y fue el detonante para que la mente de Hermione comenzara a trabajar aún más rápido de lo normal. Algo debía hacer. Las cosas así no podían seguir, porque su frágil corazón no lo soportaría ni un solo minuto más, ni sus hormonas tampoco.

¡Al diablo, con todos, se dijo.

Con el libro. Con Harry y con Ron. Con Dumbledore y Voldemort. Con los Mortífagos y con los integrantes de la Órden. Con los Slytherin y los Gryffindor. Con los Leones y las Serpientes. Con los sangre-pura y los sangre-sucia… y con toda la larga lista de obstáculos que se interponían entre su objetivo y ella.

Draco ni siquiera articuló palabra, porque le bastó hacer solo un gesto para que ella comprendiera, lo que él quería que le hiciera. Pretendía que le curara las heridas, untándole esa horrible poción en todos y cada uno de los rasguños que tenía en el cuerpo, la cara, los brazos y la espalda. Y á la infeliz de Hermione ya no le quedaba ni pizca de fuerza de voluntad, como para negarse a hacerlo. Y no; definitivamente no tenía planeado hacerse rogar…

Dio unas palmaditas en el cojín que estaba junto al suyo, como señal indicadora de que tomara asiento junto a ella. Draco obedeció sin vacilar y se acomodó a su lado, entregándole en la mano la botellita con el ungüento. Sus dedos se rozaron levemente, pero fue suficiente para que una corriente eléctrica atravesara la espina dorsal de la castaña y le produjera un indescriptible escalofrío. Toda ella se tensó y por un momento hasta tuvo miedo de que él lo notara, pero no lo hizo o por lo menos eso creyó.

Abrió la pequeña botella y vació solo un poco de su contenido sobre la palma de su mano izquierda. Ahora, con un poco de dificultad por tener una mano inutilizada, tapó la botellita y la colocó sobre la mesa ratona que se encontraba delante del sillón. Con la delicadeza digna de quién está cuidando su joya más preciada, untó todas las raspaduras que fue encontrando a la vista. Descubrió varias en sus brazos y unas pocas y casi imperceptibles en el pecho. Pero la superficie que más dañada se encontraba era su espalda y como, desde la posición en que estaba sentada era prácticamente imposible tener acceso a ella, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de sitio.

Se arrodilló sobre el sillón, mientras le pedía a Draco que se sentara un poco más adelante.

-¡Que así no entro! Déjame un lugar o de otra forma no voy a poder curar esa espalda.-

La miraba anonadado, no podía entender lo que en ese momento Granger estaba haciendo. Se había sentado detrás de él, quedando presa entre su espalda y el sillón, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sentía la respiración de la chica golpeando fuertemente sobre sus hombros. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaban tiernamente cada milímetro de su espalda, curándolo.

De pronto la sintió retorcerse y moverse de golpe hacia delante empujándolo un poco y solo un poco hacia el costado. Se inclinó sobre si misma y por lo tanto, también sobre él. Para no perder el equilibrio se aferró muy fuerte a su muslo con una mano y estiró su otro brazo lo más que pudo, hasta llegar a tomar la botella que había dejado apoyada sobre la mesa.

- Se me acabó la poción.- Lo miró a los ojos inocente y le sonrió.

Siguió enfrascada en su trabajo, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, que para ambos parecieron horas, le volvió a hablar.

Aunque Draco al principio no la pudo escuchar. Porque en ese momento lo único que su mente era capaz de procesar, era el recorrido que una y otra vez y sin cansancio, seguían sus ojos desde el borde de la falda de la chica viajando por sus muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas hasta llegar a sus pies.

Tendría que habérselo prohibido o mejor dicho, nunca tendría que haberle pedido a la castaña que le curara las heridas. Sobretodo y siendo conciente de la atracción, cada vez menos disimulada, que estaba sintiendo por ella.

Y para cantar ¡Bingo! La inocencia e ingenuidad que demostraba tener en cada uno de sus actos, de sus roces y de sus caricias, resultaban ser para el joven condenadamente provocativas. Lo estaba volviendo loco al punto de no poder mantener su mente en blanco. La sangre ya casi le hervía y en cualquier momento el volcán iba a entrar en erupción.

Pero para colmo de males, Hermione seguía sin colaborar…

- Mira, esta _"es enorme"_.- le comentó, muy suavemente al oído, mientras con su mano derecha le inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante.

- Es _"extremadamente larga"_. Llega desde aquí, hasta justo acá.- Su dedo índice siguió suavemente el recorrido de la herida. Fue delineándola poco a poco y dejando tras de si un rastro de fuego en la piel, que a Draco hacía que le quemara el cuello desde el nacimiento del hombro hasta pasada la nuca.

- Y no tienes idea de lo _"profunda"_ que es. Seguramente, te dejará una _"marca"_.- Su respiración sobre la nuca del chico hizo que a éste se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo. Todos, absolutamente todos. El contacto de su piel con la piel de la castaña todavía le quemaba… y no lo disimuló. Dio un fuerte sacudón como intentando sacársela de encima, pero no lo consiguió. Solamente logró que Hermione escuchara el gemido ahogado, que escapó de sus labios cuando intentó vanamente de articular una palabra.

Compostura, eso necesitaba y una larga ducha con agua helada.

La castaña con sumo cuidado, comenzó a untar la herida de Draco, tratando de hacerle sentir el menor dolor posible. Pero cuando se percató del pequeño sobresalto que el rubio dio en el sillón, se decidió por acercar sus labios al cuello de él:

-¿Arde?- Lo interrogó.

Draco apenas giro su rostro y desvió la vista por encima de su hombro, para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica. Tenía sus labios encogidos dejando únicamente una casi imperceptible abertura por la cual exhalaba un hilo de aire sobre el corte del cuello.

Intentaba, mediante un método un tanto provocador, por lo menos para la imaginación de él, calmarle el dolor que ella misma le produjo al ponerle la poción encima.

Malfoy tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar con facilidad, ya ni siquiera podía respirar, porque en su calenturienta cabeza se repetía lo mismo sin cesar…_"es enorme", "extremadamente larga", "profunda", "marca", "¿Arde?"._

Y por fin explotó_…_

- ¡Por Merlín Granger! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua e inocente a la vez? ¡Eres tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan corta para otras, que no puedo creer que seas la misma persona!

De prácticamente un salto, Draco ya había llegado hasta la altura de la chimenea, en la cual apoyó su brazo y dejó caer la cabeza. Su mirada se quedó perdida entre las llamas del hogar. Tenía que deshacerse de ella urgente, tenía que mantenerla segura, a una distancia prudencial de su cuerpo. Debía prevenirla, protegerla de si mismo y de la bestia que se escondía en su interior, que por cierto ya estaba a flor de piel.

Se dio media vuelta para enfrentarla con todo el valor que un Malfoy debía tener y la mirada de desconcierto que le devolvió la chica, le dio la señal que necesitaba para continuar con su monólogo:

- La próxima vez que se te ocurra…

…sentarte detrás de mí de esa forma...

…tocarme de la manera en que lo haces…

…mirarme así como me miras…

…hablarme en ese tono tan, tan insinuante y con frases con doble sentido…

…rodear mi cuerpo con tus piernas desnudas…

…rozar tu cadera contra la mía…

…inclinarte sobre mí y sin siquiera avisarme…

…aferrarte a mi pierna para no perder el equilibrio…

…rozar tu seno contra mi rodilla, para alcanzar la botellita…

…o soplar alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo…

…te prometo Granger, que no respondo de mí, ni me hago cargo de mis actos. Los cuales deberías saber, te implican directamente a ti y a ese sillón.-

-¿Por qué Malfoy, acaso vas a castigarme si lo hago?- Le sonrió de lado y su mirada le dijo todo…

- Define castigo.- Le respondió él, a medida que avanzaba lentamente hacia el sillón, cual fiera acechando a su presa.

- Porque te aseguro que una vez que finalice, no vas a continuar considerándolo un castigo.- Ya había llegado frente a ella. Se sentó a su lado mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione.

Sus miradas se encontraron y unos segundos después lo hicieron también sus labios. La besó suavemente y muy despacio, casi en cámara lenta. Su lengua recorrió varias veces la extensión del labio inferior de la castaña. Lo mordió sin llegar a hacerle daño y aprovechó el instante en el cual un ligero gemido escapó de su boca, para adentrarse en ella y conseguir así explorar todo su interior. Mientras sus lenguas se complementaban a la perfección, las manos de Draco dibujaban la cintura de la leona, ya comenzando a quitar la blusa del interior de la falda.

Acarició sus senos por encima de la ropa, llegando a distinguir al tacto el delicado encaje del sostén que llevaba puesto. No iba a esperar mucho tiempo más para dejarlo al descubierto. Cortó el beso y enseguida comenzó a recorrer su cuello, saboreó cada centímetro de este hasta llegar a su oído. Rozándole la mejilla corrió un mechón de su cabello enrulado y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. La acarició con apenas la puntilla de la nariz y un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de ella cuando luego de mordisquearle el lóbulo, le respiró en la nuca.

Al notar que Draco había abandonado sus labios, Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el seño mostrándose en desacuerdo. Pero terminó rindiéndose al placer, al recostar su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

El rubio ya tenía el camino libre y a la chica completamente entregada.

Comenzó por desprender cada botón de la blusa, mientras con su boca iba dejando un rastro húmedo por cada porción de piel que saboreaba. Le acarició los hombros y los brazos a medida que deslizaba la prenda para deshacerse completamente de ella. Pero no quedó conforme hasta que el sostén también estuvo en el piso haciéndole compañía a la blusa.

Y se ensañó con sus senos sin dejar de besarlos, morderlos y acariciarlos ni por un segundo. Hermione jadeó al sentir la sedosa lengua del chico jugueteando sobre su pezón. Colocó ambas manos tomándolo por la cabeza, enredando sus finos dedos entre el cabello platino de él. De esta manera trató de evitar que el joven abandonara su labor, pero al cabo de unos minutos renunció a su cometido y volvió a besarla en los labios. La rodeó con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos y la atrajo contra sí haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran en un contacto aún más íntimo. Las manos de ella se perdieron en la espalda de él y las de este entre las pronunciadas curvas de la castaña.

Unos momentos después decidió que estarían mucho mejor en otro sitio, así que con la mano izquierda tomó a Hermione por la nuca, mientras dirigía la diestra a sus desnudas y bien torneadas piernas. Una vez que las memorizó por completo y en toda su longitud, se abrió paso entre los muslos, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a rozar la prenda más intima de ella. Gimió dentro del beso y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sus actos. Con un simple contacto, pudo notar que a esa altura de la función las bragas de la chica se encontraban ya húmedas. Y sonrió, porque el causante de aquello no era nadie más que él. Solamente él.

Draco sabía exactamente lo que hacía y cómo hacerlo, para hacerle creer que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. No le daba ni un instante de paz, aunque ella tampoco parecía pedirlo.

Los gemidos de Hermione no se hicieron esperar y Draco prefirió esto a besarla, así que casi toda su atención recayó en morderle el cuello y los hombros, dejándole marcas de diferentes tamaños. Aunque por el momento todas eran rojas, sabía que con el pasar de las horas mutarían a un tono mayormente morado.

Mientras tanto, sus dedos continuaban divirtiéndose bajo la falda de la chica.

Aprovechó uno de los tantos momentos de debilidad de ella, para hacerle desaparecer las bragas, que terminaron formando parte del espantoso decorado de la Sala Común que ambos compartían. Y el baile en las profundidades continuó, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Primero fue solo un dedo y un beso. Pero ese beso continuó, mientras un segundo dedo se hacía presente.

Hermione se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Draco, quién cuando lo creyó necesario rompió el beso y abandonó la tarea que llevaba a cabo en su interior.

-Enseguida vuelvo, gatita.- le susurró al oído.

La castaña reaccionó un poco tarde y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, el rostro del rubio ya se perdía por debajo de su falda.

Tomó las piernas de la Gryffindor por las rodillas colocándolas por encima de sus hombros. Su cadera quedó elevada unos centímetros por encima del sillón y Draco aprovechó esta situación para colocar sus manos por debajo y adueñarse del trasero de la chica que tan loco lo volvía. Le dio un par de pellizcos sin exagerar su fuerza y ella le devolvió una sonrisa por cada uno que recibía.

La lengua del Slytherin bailaba entre los labios de ella, al compás de los gemidos y jadeos, que resonaban una y otra vez y como un eco, en toda la habitación. Cuando sintió la traviesa lengua de él introduciéndose en su parte más íntima, un pequeño grito que no pudo ser reprimido, escapó de su boca rompiendo con armonía de la situación.

Ya había perdido todas las fuerzas, se sentía como una completa muñeca de trapo que era manipulada según las ganas y el antojo de él. Abrió sus brazos como esperando un abrazo y con ambas manos se sujetó al respaldo del sillón lo más fuerte que su debilitado cuerpo le permitió. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior con tal ímpetu que una gota de sangre brotó de él. Se relamió.

Cuando consideró que la chica ya estaba a punto, subió a buscar su boca. Se detuvo solo unos segundos en el camino, únicamente para terminar de desnudar a Hermione quien colaboró en la tarea de deshacerse de su falda.

Al fin volvió a besarla, pero esta vez el beso fue distinto. Esta vez su sabor era diferente, porque sabía a ella. Esto hizo que la chica se excitara aún más todavía y decidiera, que ahora, le había llegado el momento a él. Si iba a ser un castigo, sería completo, para los dos.

Comenzó acariciando todo su torso, no dejo ni pizca sin explorar. Hasta que su mano bajó lentamente, llegando a tentar el bulto que cubría aquél pantalón. Lo palpó por encima de la prenda, pero no por mucho tiempo. Porque se adueñó del débil cordón y tiró de él hasta hacerlo desaparecer. El resto lo hizo Draco y Hermione nunca termino de entender que había pasado con el pijama. Ni cómo le había pasado.

Lo besó en los labios y empujándolo con el dedo índice, le indicó que se recostara sobre el sofá. Su mano derecha tomó en miembro erecto del rubio, a fin de comenzar a realizarle el tan placentero y rítmico movimiento ascendente y descendente.

Los besos y las caricias de ella, eran todavía un tanto torpes y vergonzosos, pero para Draco no tenían ni punto de comparación con nada que hubiese experimentado anteriormente. Ya se sentía en las nubes con el solo hecho de saber que era la Prefecta, quien le propiciaba ese placer.

Se recostó sobre él apoyándose con ambos codos sobre el sillón y volvió a besarlo. Sus labios continuaron un camino descendente a lo largo del cuerpo del chico. Lamió sus tetillas, sus pectorales y abdominales hasta llegar a su ombligo; donde se detuvo unos instantes.

Draco ya estaba casi delirando, porque no solo esos besos lo sacaban de quicio. También lo hacían el leve contacto de su piel con los senos de ella, sumado al roce de su miembro contra la suave y tersa piel del vientre de la chica. Y no quería pensar en lo que podía suceder si, por algún extraño motivo, ella continuaba su camino bajando hacia su hombría.

-No… es… necesario...- le dijo entrecortadamente, cuando sintió que había abandonado su centro. Le faltaba el aire, pero el placer era tanto que hacía que no lo necesitara.

Hermione llegó a estar frente a frente con el sexo erguido del joven y dudó. Por varios instantes dudó y aunque en ningún momento había dejado de acariciarlo, sinceramente no se animaba a comenzar "esa otra" tarea. Nunca se creyó capaz de poder hacerlo, porque no solo pensaba que no tenía el valor suficiente, sino que estaba convencida que sería un desastre realizando la labor y bajo ningún concepto tenía planeado arruinar aquél momento.

-Más rápido.- Lo escuchó decir, suavemente y casi rogando entre gemidos. Y entonces, el movimiento rítmico que antes era muy lento y casi tortuoso, comenzó a aumentar su velocidad poco a poco haciendo que la respiración del chico se volviera cada vez más fuerte y rápida.

No supo bien el por qué, pero en ese momento Hermione no pudo contenerse y acercó sus labios tímidamente al sexo de él. Solo fue capaz de besar y apenas lamer la cabeza de éste unos segundos, cuando una sensación de asco muy fuerte la invadió. Se alejó solo unos centímetros, aún con los ojos cerrados. Respiró profundo y contó hasta tres mentalmente. Exhaló. Grave error, porque su aliento fue a parar directamente sobre el miembro un poco húmedo de él.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio, quien no pudo evitar proferir un fuerte y sonoro jadeo. Definitivamente, la inocencia de la chica podía llegar a matarlo si se lo proponía.

Hermione se auto felicitó. Se sintió extremadamente feliz de hacerle sentir tal placer a aquel Slytherin, sin siquiera planteárselo. Dejó su orgullo a un lado, invocó a toda la valentía Gryffindor y se dejó llevar por los jadeos del chico. Eran música para sus oídos y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal que no menguaran. Su cálida lengua, con la ayuda también de sus labios, lo recorrieron en toda su longitud. Ida y vuelta, una y otra vez. El asco había desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a una increíble y excitante sensación. Ahora hasta lo encontraba delicioso, exquisito, como todo él.

Quería morderlo, pero como temía hacerle daño no se animaba. Finalmente el deseo resultó ser mayor y la venció. Y lo mordió, despacio, pero lo mordió. Y a Draco le encantó, lo estimuló tanto, que la tomó por la cabeza con ambas manos para que comenzara otro juego. La castaña le entendió la mirada perfectamente y aunque sintió bastante pudor al pensarlo, se dejó guiar por él e introdujo el miembro en su boca. Ahora, el movimiento ascendente y descendente ya no lo hacían más sus manos.

Draco no iba a continuar soportándolo por mucho tiempo más, porque sabía que si lo hacía luego no la podría parar a tiempo. Muy a su pesar, le indicó que abandonara la tarea y buscó sus labios para poder besarla.

Y este beso también fue especial, todavía más que el anterior, porque su boca guardaba el sabor de él y los labios del chico resabios de ella.

La abrazó muy fuerte, como intentando que sus cuerpos se fundieran en un solo y no paró de basarla mientras la acomodaba debajo suyo, cual muñeca de porcelana que podía romperse con cualquier movimiento en falso. Se acomodó entre las piernas de chica, despejando el camino.

-¿Segura? No tienes que hacerlo si…- le susurró al oído. Y un beso por demás dulce, fue la única respuesta que le dio.

Por unos instantes tuvo un miedo terrible de ser rechazado, pero se sintió terriblemente aliviado con la afirmación que recibió por parte de la chica. La iba a hacer suya y aún no lo podía creer. Después de tanto tiempo deseándola y queriéndola a escondidas, le iba a hacer el amor ahí mismo. Sería su primer hombre y si era posible el único. Estaba decidido a hacer aquello que estuviese a su alcance y más también, para que a partir de ese momento, nada ni nadie en el mundo fuera capaz de separarlos.

Sabía perfectamente, que Hermione no era de "las que se acuestan con el primero que se les cruza, para tener experiencia" y eso no solo lo llenaba de orgullo, sino que también le daba la seguridad de saberse muy importante para la chica. Y Tal vez, solo tal vez, sintiera lo mismo o algo parecido a lo que él sentía por ella.

Muy lentamente comenzó a adentrarse en el cuerpo de la castaña, intentando inútilmente de no hacerle sentir dolor, pero los gestos de la chica le mostraron lo contrario. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y tenía el seño por completo fruncido. Draco fue cubriendo todo su rostro por besos. Eran besos cortos y suaves que hicieron que las facciones de la Gryffindor se relajaran del todo y fueran reemplazadas por una espléndida sonrisa. Si fuese necesario, estaba seguro que mataría a cualquiera por verla sonreír de aquella forma.

-Puedo parar si…- y no lo dejó terminar porque le comió la boca de un beso. Que a decir verdad fue bastante más pasional que los anteriores.

Draco siguió su camino, hasta llegar a penetrarla del todo y Hermione no volvió a quejarse en ningún momento. Cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse muy lentamente dentro de ella, le siguió el ritmo acompasado, mientras suaves gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios. Fue aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de las embestidas, teniendo en todo momento la precaución de no lastimar a su chica.

Ya sus cuerpos estaban bañados en una fina capa de sudor, cuando la castaña no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a sacudirse bajo el cuerpo de él, al tiempo que de sus labios escapaba su nombre.

-Draco.- gimió aferrada con sus uñas a la espalda de él.

Y eso fue todo, porque el escucharla pronunciar su nombre entre jadeos hizo que el rubio perdiera el control de todos sus actos, de su acto. Y casi sin darse cuenta terminó liberándose en el interior de ella.

-Hermione.- Fue la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre, aunque más bien se lo gritó.

Creyó haber tocado el cielo con las manos, porque el éxtasis que lo invadió en ese momento fue tal, que supo que en el mundo no existía nada más maravilloso que aquella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. La castaña tenía el cuerpo del rubio envuelto entre sus piernas y cuando él intentó vanamente de salirse de su interior se lo impidió rotundamente o más bien casi le rogó que no lo hiciera.

-Voy a aplastarte si no me corro, gatita.-

-Me encantaría si lo hicieras.-

Mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, él enterraba su rostro entre el cabello revuelto y enmarañado de la Prefecta. Si hubiese sido capaz de detener el tiempo mediante magia, ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto. El elegido, porque en ese instante eran uno solo, un solo cuerpo una sola alma.

Cuando pensó que Hermione había sido vencida por el sueño, muy lentamente fue separándose de ella. La sensación que le produjo a ambos fue tan placentera, que ella sonrió entre sueños y el se la quedó mirando embobado. Era perfecta y era suya. La rodeó con sus brazos al tiempo que ella, aún dormida se acurrucaba sobre su pecho. Permaneció despierto abrigándole el sueño y admiró cada porción de su rostro tratando de tallarlo en su memoria, era una imagen que nunca en su vida querría olvidar.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y él la recibió con un dulce y corto beso en los labios.

-¿A todas tus "citas" las castigas con este método tan peculiar, Malfoy?- Intentó banalmente, que su pregunta sonara a broma, pero la perspicaz mente del blondo advirtió que sus palabras guardaban un dejo de celos y rencor.

-Es más que obvio que no.- le contestó casi riendo. Su chica estaba celosa y eso a él lo llenaba de felicidad. Lo interrogó con la mirada y Draco terminó la frase:

-Este castigo lo tengo reservado pura y exclusivamente, para la sangre-sucia que me roba el sueño desde principios de año.-

Ahora fue ella quien rió.

-Te odio.- le respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. El Slytherin hizo un gesto de falso dolor, solo para hacerse el ofendido. Aunque su enojo mal interpretado no le duró por mucho tiempo, porque solo dos segundos después se acercó a sus labios y antes de besarla le contestó:

-Te aseguro que no más que yo, gatita.-

Y ese beso trajo sus consecuencias y por supuesto, nuevos castigos también.

**FIN.**

**Hola otra vez!!! La verdad que este fic no me gustó ni un poco. Tarde muchísimo en escribirlo, me resulto por demás dificultoso y cuando por fin lo terminé, quise tirarlo a la mier(piiiiiii).**

**En fin. Me decidí a publicarlo igual, en honor al tiempo que me llevó hacerlo, pero nada más.**

**Encima cuando lo releí, me di cuenta que es extremadamente detallado, así que si les resulta tan aburrido como a mi, avísenme.**

**Voy a tratar de que mis próximos fics no lo sean.**

**Mil gracias a todos los Reviews que me dejaron en mis otras historias, realmente me hacen muy feliz (imagínenme saltando en una pata).**

**Please ****REVIEWS!!!**

**Love you, Draco!!!**

**natalymalfoy. **


End file.
